The Story of a Lost Girl
by Alicia Archer
Summary: The Doctor dies, but his children still are fighting, especially one. An un-named narrator tells her story, her ups and downs about life,  sadness, and timetravel. Rated T for language and adult situations
1. An Introduction

Hey everyone. Thanks so much for clicking on my story. This is background just before the story so everyone can understand some concepts I came up with.

"**words**" means speech in galifrean.

_Words in italics is a flashback_

In this story, the Doctor had three children, Dan (age 409), Alison (age 405), and the un-named narrator of the story. The mother was a timelady on galifrey who died during the timewar, and the Doctor had remarried to Amy Pond. Also, the Master is the brother of the Doctor.

When a galifrean turns 14, he or she gets powers and again when the person turns 400. For example, Dan can read minds and emotions and the narrator has telekinesis. (an idea I thought of, please do not copy)

~list of main characters~

Dan: The doctor's son, a timelord, married to his wife Phil.

Phil: a shape shifter, married to Dan.

Jason: the son of Phil and Dan, half timelord.

Alison: The Doctor's daughter, timelady

_ : narrator of the story, name hidden. She was lost as a baby, only to be found by her father when she was 13

Captain Jack Harkness: that else is there to say?

Luke Smith: adopted son of Sarah Jane

The first chapter is coming soon.

Please read and review.


	2. He Could Still Regenerate!

His body was still warm as I hugged it. Hot tears ran down my face.  
>"please! Regenorate! Please!" I cried.<br>His body did not move, he was not breathing, his hearts not beating. I was in shock, not knowing what to do. In the distance master uncle and Dan were making a stack on logs.  
>"please regenorate daddy! Don't leave me! Please! Don't!"<br>Tears blurred my vision , I could barley make out my dad's hair color. I clung onto him, not believing he was dead. Alison walked up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder.  
>"_, he's gone." she saidly said.<br>"NO HE'S NOT! He will regenorate."  
>Alison gave me a sad look as she help me back. Master uncle and Dan picked up dad's body and carried him, putting him ontop of the pile of logs. Alison walked over to them. I fell into a pathetic heep on the ground, sobbing.<br>Alison lit a torch from a fire that had started nearby and walked toward dad.  
>"NO!" I screamed running over to them.<br>Dan blocked my way. The fire caught onto dad, he was burning.  
>"no! He could still regenorate!"<br>"he's gone _" Dan saidly said  
>I cried into my brother's shirt, probably staining it with my tears and running mascara. Dan hugging me, watching our dad burn.<br>Hour passed, or it seemed that way at least. The fire burned out, daddy was ashes. I was covered in cuts and bruises, my power had acted up too much. I fell asleep because of my power made me tired and from crying.  
>I woke up and looked around. I was in my room. The past night was like a dream. I was convinced it was a dream. I climbed out of my bed and walked to the kitchen. But I stopped right outside the door as I heard voiced.<br>"where will _ go? Dad didn't give any particular custity." Alison said.  
>"she could go from house to house to see how things work out. Then we will deside." Dan said.<br>"that sounds good. That poor child, orphaned. She's only 16, so young. She barley knew him and now he's gone." master uncle said.  
>My eyes were watering.<br>"_, please come here" Dan said. He knew I was here, he read my thoughts, felt my sadness.  
>I walked into the kitchen, my face red from crying. The toaster flew toward me, but Alison caught it before it could hurt me.<br>"so he really is dead."I said, my voice empty and sad.  
>Alison nods.<br>I sob.


	3. Tears and Tinkertoys

I packed an overnight bag, sobbing. In it I put a few days worth of clothes, my curling iron, a few books, my laptop and my pillow pet. I was wearing my black skinny jeans, and a black tshirt. I had tried to tidy myself up, but to no success. My mascara ran soon after I applied it. I couldn't curl my hair, my power was acting up too much causing many burns. My hair couldn't even be brushed, my hairbrush wanted to kill me. So my hair was just pulled up in a ponytail, with a black bow in it ( a reference to little women). I was a mess. Picking up my bag, I walked out of the tardis, and into my brother's living room ( the tardis was parked there).  
>"what's wrong aunt _?" Jason asked. He was playing with his blocks and dinosaurs.<br>I put down my bag and sat down next to him. I started to make DNA strands out of his Tinkertoys.  
>He got up and walked to me , giving me a hug.<br>"don't cry" he said  
>Without knowing it, I was siliently crying.<br>He was only two, so smart, but could not grasp the consept of death yet.  
>"when is grandad coming? He normally comes when you visit." he said<br>I was sobbing, daddy was never going to come. One of jason's blocks flew toward him, I caught it before it hit him.  
>"thanks aunt _" he said<br>Dan, who walked in saw this.  
>"_, I don't think it would be such a good idea for you to be around Jason with you being this sad." he said.<br>I stood up and walked to him, my face wet with tears.  
>"excuse me for being sad!" I exclaimed. "excuse me!" a block flew at me, I caught it. "i'm so sorry to inconvience you Dan if I'm moarning!" sarcasm and anger filled my voice.<p>

"_! that's out of line!" he said. I walked up to him, hot tears ran down my face.  
>"and I don't see you sad! Not at all! No tears! Not any! You don't care , do you! He's gone Dan! Forever and you don't give a damn!" I shouted <p>


	4. Running Away from Problems

"you think I don't care about dad!" he shouted  
>"that's what it seems like!" I yelled<br>Dan looked like he was going to strike me, but instead stomped out of the room. Phil dragged me out of the room and sat me down.  
>"what the hell _" she demanded<br>"he doesn't care at all that daddy is dead! He is indifferent!" I screamed  
>"no, he has been drinking all night. He is sad, increadably so, but he was trying to be strong, for you." she calmly said<br>"no, he doesn't f-ing give a damn! He doesn't care!" I yelled. One of jason's stuffed animals flew at me. I caught it . Tears ran down my face.  
>"_ listen to me." she said<br>"and why should I?" I walked out of the room.  
>"aunt _ what's wrong?" Jason asked<br>I stomped arcoss the room, ignoring Jason, and walked out of the house, slamming the door behind me.  
>I ran.<br>Ran away from this.  
>I ran fast. I ran far.<br>I ran until my tears blurred my vision. 


	5. Talking to Luke

I needed a friend, someone just to hug me, tell me that everything is ok. I tried to dry my eyes, but what's the point any more. I turned the corner and arrived at Sarah jane's house.  
>I knocked on the door. Sarah Jane answered.<br>"_, what are you doing here? Where's your dad?" she asked.  
>"is Luke home?" I asked, trying to hold back tears.<br>"yes, one moment. Luke, come here"  
>Luke ran to the door<br>"_!" he said , hugging me. "I haven't seen you in months!"  
>Sarah Jane had gone inside, leaving us alone.<br>I couldn't hold in my tears, I was crying now.  
>"what's wrong?" he asked<br>I shook my head  
>"comeon _, tell me" he said<br>"he's dead Luke!" I sobbed  
>"who's dead?"<br>"my dad, my dad is dead"  
>He hugged me, it was a comfort.<br>"the doctor's dead?" he said shocked  
>I nod. He stands up, making me stand up.<br>"comeon, come inside, I'm not taking no for an answer" he said as he pulled me inside.  
>"oh _ what's wrong?" Sarah Jane exclaimed as she saw my tears.<br>I was sobbing so hard I couldn't talk. I could only say one thing: " umm I have to go now" I ran off, somewhere, anywhere. I did NOT want to talk about this.


	6. I Cant Go Back

I ran around cardiff, trying to shake off this sadness. It didn't work. After a few hours, my converses worn out.  
>"damn it" I was upset.<br>Bending down, I took off my shoes before continuing to run.  
>I heard someone's footfalls behind me. I stop running to turn around and see who it is. Jack ran toward me, his blue coat flowing out behind him as he ran.<br>"_! wait!" he yelled.  
>I waited for him, arms crossed.<br>"wow!" he said out of breath "I was just following you for like three miles... Do you know how fast you can be?"  
>"get on with it Jack" I said annoyed.<br>" Dan called me that you ran off"  
>"oh did he now."<br>"you know he cares about you _"  
>"oh I know. But that bastard doesn't care about daddy!" I said, a combination of a scream and a sob.<br>"go back _"  
>" go back, I can never go back to my life that was. NEVER!" I screamed.<br>People on the street were starting to stare.  
>"just go back to dan's house. Calm down. I know your sad"<br>"you don't understand!" I screamed  
>He wrapped me up into a hug I couldn't get out of.<br>" oh I don't do I? I've lived alot longer than you _. I made friends that I watched die. Friends that I outlive. I know exactly what your talking about"  
>I was crying. He released me from the hug, bent down to my eyelevel.<br>"if you want to talk, just call me" he said slipping a piece of paper in my hand and walked away. 


	7. To Feel Alone

I started the long walk back, taking my time. My whole world just felt so unreal. I stared infront of me, only the most infront of me in focus, everything else was out of focus and blurry from tears. I was about five miles away from dan's house. I was in no rush. The sky started to darken, but I took my time.  
>My phone rang to the tune of empire state of mind.<br>This ment Dan was calling.  
>I picked up.<br>"_! where are you!" he exclaimed, worried  
>"go to hell" I said hanging up.<p>

The world around me was dark. The air was a steady cool wind. I was the only one out.  
>I stood in the middle of a grassy park.<br>I was alone.  
>I felt alone.<br>Was I alone?


	8. Counting

I sat down on the ground, staring at nothing, the night growing dark. I didn't know what time it nor did I want to. I counted the seconds...  
>893... My eyes were dry... 941... Only because I ran out of tears... 1,856... It was completely dark now ... 2,378... The night wasn't scilent, but felt empty...6,425... oh god I miss him... 8,481... Why did he have to die?...8,932... why not me instead?...9,742... I feel dead inside... 11,852... Why did he have to go?<p> 


	9. Was I Alone?

The stars were out, shining through the dark night. The moon was out, cresent, lighting the park. The wind chilled the air.  
>I saw car headlights light the nearby road , but the carpulled over and stopped.<br>What people were doing in a park this late is beyond me. They walked out, trudging through the grass. I was still counting the seconds, my eyes closed.  
>Tears ran down my face.<br>Footfalls fell behind me. They were getting closer. A hand touched my shoulder.  
>I turned around. Sarah Jane was standing behind me. She sat down next to me and hugged me tight.<br>I sobbed.  
>"_, it's late, come stay at out house tonight" she said, taking my arm and leading me to her car.<br>Luke went inside the car and Sarah Jane sat me down. I was so sad i didn't move. Luke put the seatbelt on me.  
>I was out of tears, Luke could see that. He hugged me. After a few minutes, I fell asleep, my head resting on his shoulder.<p>

* * *

><p>Sunlight danced on my eyelids. I opened them, seeing I was in Sarah Jane's house.<br>"greetings mistress _" k9 said, rolling up to me.  
>I saw him and started crying again, on the ground hugging him.<br>" hi k9" I cried  
>"are facts true? The doctor is dead?" k9 inquiried<br>I nod "affermitive"

* * *

><p>Sarah Jane was walking down the steps. "_, how are you feeling this morning?"<br>"ummm I has to go to my brother's house. Thanks for letting me stay here the night"  
>She hugged me " it was no problem"<br>I ran out of the house.  
>Luke walked downstairs "is she gone?"<br>"yes, gone running to places, just like her father she is" she said

As I was running I questioned something.  
>I felt alone<p>

But people were all around me

People willing to help

Yet ...

I still felt alone

Was I alone? 


	10. No

I ran back to Dan's house, it was a few miles, but I wasn't out of breath when I arrived there. I knocked on the door.

Phil answered. "_!" she exclaimed, wrapping me in a hug.

"I'm sorry I ran" I said

"oh it's ok. Comein, please" she took my hands and led me in Dan was sitting at the kitchen table. When he saw me, he stood up and embrassed me in a hug.

"welcome _" he said

"I'm sorry Dan"

He bent down to my height "it's ok"

"_ would you like anything to eat?" Phil asked

"no"

"when was the last time you eaten?" she asked

"a few days ago" I said quietly

"are you hungry?"

"no"

"_ I'm sorry about your dad,but you need to eat, he would want you to"

I felt stress from hearing her talk about daddy. I ran to the trashcan and threw up what little nurishment I had left in me.

"are you ok?"

"no"


	11. A Normal Mourning

"I'm worried Dan," Phil began  
>"about what?" he responded<br>"_ hasn't eaten or slept in over two weeks. She looks like death."  
>"Phil, don't worry"<br>"and why not! She's depressed and I can't get through to her!"  
>"Phil... " he sighs<br>"what is it?"  
>"_ is a child..."<br>"she is 16"  
>"on galifrey, that is very young."<br>She nodded  
>"well" he continued " when a child is mourning, she would stop eating and sleeping..."<br>" but why!" she interupted  
>" there is a phrase, fight or flight. If her parent was killed violently, which he was, then the child's main consern would be to get away. That's why _'s been doing so much running lately, more than usual. Her powers have also been more frantic than usual. They shut on and off at extremes. When her powers are crazy, it's to fight, and when it's off, it's to go quickly away without being hurt. Her power is probably the worst to have when upset, because of all the things that could fly at her"<br>"will she be ok? When will she go back to normal!"  
>"I hope she will be fine. And I don't know. She is in shock, which normally prolongs it. She hasn't relized yet that she is missing alot of school, because her mind is on little else besides dad."<br>"and this is normal?"  
>"yes"he said worried.<p>

* * *

><p>I walked into the room "I'm going on a run" I said before walking out of the house, slamming the door.<br>"I hope she will be safe" Phil said  
>"me too" he said <p>


	12. Marking Time

For the past... I'm not to sure, days are just run together.  
>I go running everymorning. I would normally run all day, not going in any set direction<br>I would run until it is dark, then head to the park, where Luke would meet me. We would talk. I would normally cry, he would try and comfort me to no avail.  
>I would run back to dan's house by 3 am and try to sleep, before staying up with Dan, if he isn't sleeping that night. By 7 am I would start the process again.<br>Every few days I would wear out my shoes.

That's how I mark time now...

I went through 7 shoes... Each lasting about three days.  
>21 days...<br>...3 weeks  
>Yet it seems like yesterday that he died<p>

I miss him


	13. Please Rain on my Parade

The sun was just starting to rise as I put on my shoes. I quietly opened the front door.  
>"_" Dan said, stopping me<br>I turned around.  
>"_ you need to go spend awhile with the master. Please go pack your bags"<br>I should have seen this coming, I was shipped to alison's awhile ago, that didnt work out well. My powers might have gone out of control... Crashing her china. I didn't mean to, but I was taken back to dan's.  
>I packed my bag.<br>I hugged Jason goodbye.  
>"will you come back aunt _?" he asked<br>I sighed. "maybe, maybe"  
>Dan drove me to master uncle's house. It was a long two hour car ride.<br>I sat down in the backseat, hugging my knees.  
>Staring out the window I watched houses go by. Everyone in them had their own lives, much more happier than mine.<br>We arrived at master uncle's house.  
>I take my bag and get out of the car.<br>Master uncle walks out and shows me inside.  
>I wasn't crying, but I had a semi frown on my face. I had that expression lately.<br>He led me to his guest room. I knew I wasn't going to stay long anyway. No one really wanted to put up with me. I understand that, I was not a pleasant person lately.  
>I sat on the bed for a few minutes before putting my clothes that I packed in the closet.<br>I put on my tennis shoes.  
>I relised I hadn't told Luke of my relocation. I never carried around my cell phone anymore... Actually I had thrown it, breaking it, when Dan had called about 3 pairs of shoes ago.<br>For once I checked the time, 6:32pm. It was a really long run to the park... I hope I could make it.  
>I sprinted, running past houses, running past streets, just running. I was running for hours, for once in a set direction. It had started to rain. I sighed as I became soaked. I don't know why, but I was very determined to talk to Luke, it was stability really, I missed him.<br>It was dark and raining hard when I got to the park.  
>Luke was nowhere in sight.<br>I sat down in the grass, now mud. I waited all night, he didn't come. 


	14. Another Loss

When dawn peeked over the horizon, I gave up. I stood up, soaking wet and coated with mud. He didn't come. I didn't care... Oh really, who am I kidding.  
>I ran back to master uncle's house. He wasnt really surprise to see me in this state. I passed him without looking him in the eyes and went to take a shower.<br>After all the mud was off, the sadness was still there.  
>I sat down next to him.<br>"there you are, I thought you were trying to drown yourself in there" he joked.  
>I sighed.<p>

* * *

><p>What happened next was beyond words and memories for me.<p>

* * *

><p>I grabbed my cell and called pressed buttons, not knowing who in fact I was calling. Thank god that it was Dan.<br>"_ I know you didn't want to leave but you need to spend time with the master" he said calmly, while I was freaking out.  
>"Dan, they got him dan!" I screamed.<br>"what!"  
>"he's dead!"<br>"are you positive?"  
>"he won't regenorate! He is growing cold, his hearts are not beating!"<br>" I will be right over!"  
>He hung up in a haste, leaving me listening to a dead line.<p>

I put my phone down.  
>I stared at his dead body.<br>Moving toward him, I put my ear to his chest, first the left, then the right. I heard nothing. Double, triple checking wouldn't bring him back.

It seemed like hours I was waiting for him to come. I checked my watch... It had been five minutes so far. "Time you are not my friend!" I said as my hearts hurt from loss.

I sat next to master uncle crying as Dan appeared in the room by Tardis. He ran out. He double checked also.  
>"my god!" he said shocked<br>He walked away from master uncle's body in shock.  
>Whatever killed daddy and uncle wanted our family dead. We need to think of a name for those horrid creatures.<br>"_ please help." he said, refering to helping him lift uncle.  
>I concentrated and used my power to lift him, moving him into the tardis.<br>Dan and I walked in and we flew to a place we could burn him.I stacked the logs, tears blurring my vision. This reminded me of dad's death and was just as sad. I felt like there was nothing I could do. But Dan needed help, so I helped him stack the firewood.  
>Dan took a box of matches put of his pocket and lit one.<br>I broke down crying again, knowing what was going to happen. I wasn't particularly close to my uncle, I had known him for two years and saw him occasionally. But watching his body burn was too much for me as I was sobbing. And I was almost sure the creatures were thinking who to kill next... 


	15. Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust

His body burned. A beach was infront of us.  
>I kept switching from looking at my burning uncle to the ocean. I just wanted to go away from here. But Dan insisted we stay until he is completely burned. So someone won't take a piece of him and bring him back to life... Again.<br>I tried not to watch. I closed my eyes, the light of the flames dancing across my eyelids.  
>Another goodbye. So soon.<br>I barley knew him.  
>Now he is gone.<br>Burning infront of me.  
>Becoming ash<br>Becoming dust.

I didn't cry as much with this death.  
>It was more shock.<br>I watched.  
>Master uncle burned.<p>

When the sun set, there was only charred wood, ash.

This was all that was left of him.

He was gone.  
>Dan took my arm and directed me back to the tardis. I shook out of his grasp and ran to the burnt remains.<br>"_, we have to go" he said  
>"are we just going to leave him here!"He sighed. "he is dust"<br>"he is! And we should leave him!"  
>"_ come on!"<br>"WE CAN'T JUST LEAVE HIM!"  
>"yes we can" he pulled me into the tardis.<br>Did we leave dad's remains? I don't remember... Living or not, would we leave a family member?  
>I hope the answer it no.<p>

And on that beach, another person left my life.

And I was scared. 


	16. Back to Life

I was asleep in dan's house. I hadn't slept in ages, it was great! Of course Dan just had to ruin it by pulling the warm covers off of me and shaking me awake.  
>"_ you have to get up, to go to school." he said<br>I burrowed my head under my pillow.  
>"right now. Your friends are worried about you. You missed almost 3 months of school."<p>

Shit, that long? I thought to myself.

Dan came back a few minutes later, my head still under the pillow. Of course he had ice cold water and poured it on me.  
>I was soaking wet.<br>In the best of sibling rivalry, I said "DAN! I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU! "  
>"your going to have to get out of bed to do that" he said with a grin then ran out of the room.<br>I swear, he is over 400 and so childish at times.  
>So I dried myself off and put on my school uniform. The necktie made me burst into tears. Dad wore bowties.<br>But I got dressed and ate alittle breakfast. It had been about a monthish, since uncle died.  
>I got my backpack and Dan dropped me off at school.<br>My friends comforted and hugged me. I kinda wanted to be alone. But I missed my friends, so I didn't run off.

I regret what I did next though... 


	17. Wait, What?

"today we are discussing what timetravelers really screwed up" the teacher said  
>I wasn't really paying attention, doodling in my notebook, well more like scribbling.<br>"_" the teacher said, calling on me. "how has the timetraveler called the doctor messed up time?"  
>"WHAT!" I said, a sudden anger and sadness filled me.<br>"_ answer the question"  
>I stood up suddenly. "HOW HAS HE MESSED UP! YOU WANT TO KNOW HOW THE DOCTOR MESSED UP TIME!"<br>"_ there is no need to shout" the teacher said calmly  
>I was pissed.<br>My friend held me back, but I shook free of her grasp.  
>"HOW HAS THE DOCTOR MESSED UP TIME! " I shouted, my hands on my desk, everyone looking at me "HE SAVED THE UNIVERSE EVERYDAY! HE STUCK TO TIME LINES AND NOW HE IS DEAD!"<br>The teacher had a wtf expression on her face.  
>Tears were running down my face.<br>"the doctor is giving a lecture to upper classmen today _, down the hall" the teacher stated  
>My life was fucked up<br>"sorry I shouted " I said confused as I shoved my books in my backpack and took the detention note from her.  
>I headed for detention, but instead went to the lecture.<p> 


	18. A Run In

I raced to senior hall and turned to the lecture hall. Taking a nervous breath, I went to see the lecture, the detention note crumpled into a ball in my hand.  
>There he was, giving a lecture. Have I mentioned how messed up my life is?<br>I was wondering if I should go up to him or not, if it would mess up time.  
>Well... Dad had secrets he kept, so could I. I don't have to tell him that I saw him die.<br>I stood nervously at the doorway, when he looked up from his notes and gave me a smile. That pretty much invited me to sit down and listen to the lecture. Which I did.  
>The lecture was boring, he gave me this lecture one day when I claimed I didn't understand timetravel.<br>So I kept staring at him.

He noticed and started staring directly at me. He didn't need notes, he really knew what he was talking about.  
>This is really unreal, seeing dad.<br>If I mess this up, I swear I'm going to kill myself.

I walked up to him after the lecture, well after the crowd of students asking questions went away. A wave of sadness came over me.  
>I knew this might mess up time, screw it. I cried as I hugged him tight.<br>"what's wrong _?" he asked  
>"n... Nothing" I stuttered<br>He bent down to my height and looked me in the eyes.  
>"you are a terrible lier _" he said<br>I tried to dry my eyes, but the waterworks continued.  
>He nods, relizing something. "I see"<br>"you do?"  
>He nods "dont tell me how."<p>

I nod  
>"comeon" he said "you haven't been eating, let's get you ice-cream"<br>I smile alittle. He takes my hand and we walk to a local ice cream parlor. He orders my favorite, chocolate with coconut shavings in a waffle cone and we sit down. I stare at my ice-cream.  
>After a few minutes he speaks "please _."<br>"I saw you die, but you are here, in a different regeneration, but still here."  
>He sighs "nothing is constant in timetravel, people meet alot out of order."<br>I stare at my ice-cream. "where are you now?"  
>"I had just married Amy. You are taking it hard."<br>I nod "sorry about that"  
>"it's fine kiddo"<br>I smile weakly.  
>"I like your bowtie" he said, seeing my uniform "bowties are cool"<br>I laugh and he smiles.  
>I sigh and he frowns.<br>"how old are you now?" he asks  
>"spoilers" I say<br>"are you becoming river song now?"  
>"no, I just can't tell you. You will worry and stuff"<br>"well you are still in school, so... In the nxt four years for me" he estimated  
>I bit my lower lip, he had me beat.<br>He nods.  
>"they talked badly of you in history"<br>He laughed. "is that why you have a detention?"  
>"maybe. Wait, how did you know I had a detention?"<br>"the paper in your hand"

I looked at my hands, the detention slip was still crunched up into a ball in my fist.  
>"will I ever see you again?"<br>"perhaps _, perhaps."  
>I frown. "can I just live with you?"<br>He sighs. "that would really mess up the timeline."  
>"the timeline is fucked up enough already"<br>"_! language!"  
>"I do not care! My life is shit!"<br>He sighed, understanding. "sorry"  
>I stood up "fuck this! This was just one big tease!"<br>People were starring now.  
>I stormed out, leaveing dad in the ice-cream parlor, an action I instantly regreted. <p>


	19. A First

I didn't bother telling Dan or Alison about seeing dad. I wouldn't know how they would react anyway.  
>So I waited at the normal spot for Luke. It was spring here, the grass not cold on my bare feet. I had wore out my shoes running here. Whatever, I went through alot of shoes already, these shoes werent any different.<br>I sat down, waiting for him, he came eventually. I smiled, he did the same.  
>He sat down next to me on the grass and brushed back a stray piece of my hair.I blush.<br>"What's up _? you seem like something is on your mind" he says.  
>"well, the sky is up."<br>"avoiding the question much?"  
>"well I'd really rather not say" I looked at my feet<br>"ok. Well chin up" he noticed that I was starting to frown.  
>I smile.<br>He lifts my chin with his hand. I look into his eyes, he looks into mine. I blush a deep red.  
>He leans in closer, his lips touching mine.<p>

We kiss.

My head spins. If possible, I was blushing more.

I break the kiss after awhile, feeling dizzy.

"that was nice" I managed to say after a minute.  
>STUPID STUPID STUPID! My subconscious says.<br>I felt alittle aweward.  
>So I got up, and ran back to Dan's house. Leaving Luke sitting in the park alone.<p>

STUPID STUPID STUPID ME! 


	20. I Hate to Tell You

I ran into Amy. She had married Dad awhile ago, which at first I protested, alot. But Amy and I were close now... But she had been gone for awhile now. She has a vortex manipulator that she uses to travel sometimes. She didn't know that...  
>Will I have to tell her?<br>"_!" she said  
>I was already crying. She looked at me. "are you alright?"<br>I shook my head.  
>"tell me what's wrong?"<br>"you don't want to know"  
>"yes I do _!"<br>I said nothing.  
>"where is your dad _?"<br>water works continued.  
>"what it it! Please tell me!" she continued<br>"no here" I said, shaking my head "I can't tell you here."  
>"why not _. what's wrong?"<br>I walk to an empty cafe nearby and sat down. She did the same.  
>I sigh, my red hair in my face. She brushes a strand behind my ear.<br>With our red hair, somepeople think we are blood related. No, she is just my stepmum.  
>"I...I cant"<br>"can't or won't?" she asked  
>"both?"<br>Her eyes grew wide "is it the doctor!" her voice frantic  
>I nod.<br>She starts crying also."I... I always thought I would die first." shadows passed over her face.  
>"I'm sorry Amy" I really was<br>"you did not tell me that my husband died!" she stood up  
>"so sorry Amy"<br>"how long ago!"  
>"about 4 monthish"<br>She sighs and sits down "you didn't call?"  
>A grave look spread across my face "I havent called anyone in a long time, I havent eaten or slept for months and just started again"<br>She had a shocked expression on her face.  
>I got up and ordered our drinks, iced coffee her, apple chai for myself. Digging to the bottom of my backpack I found just enough change to pay. I payed the cashier as Amy sat at the table, headdown and crying. While waiting for the order I took a few coffee stirrers and made theminto a little cube.<br>I heard an empoyee call out an order "John smith?" she asked?  
>A man with a blue suit, red converse and brown hair Styled puffy took his coffee.<br>I stood in shock, this was my dad's 10th form. I walk up to him and slap him  
>"Oi! What was that for?"<br>"the future!" I said calmly as I got my drinks and walk back to amy's table.  
>I set down the drinks as the doctor, well I'm going to call him 10th, pulled me to the table he was seated at, a blond woman sited next to him.<br>He didn't know who I was, not yet anyway, and I intend to keep it that way.  
>"'ello!" hw said cheerfully "I'm the doctor, this is rose Tyler"<br>I nod. "I know who you two are." I state matter of factly.  
>"and you are?" rose asks<br>"no one" I say with a grin  
>10th started to get annoyed alittle. "you are someone! And your from my future, so who are you?"<br>"me?"

"yes you!" he said  
>"names aren't important" I said, taking a sugar pack he had, opening it and making little designs on the table.<br>"yes they are." he said  
>I look up at him "then why don't you tell me yours?"<br>He had a shocked expression on his face. "I dont even know youyet! Rose doesn't even know! Why should I trust you?"  
>"good point, I did slap you, and you don't know if I should be trusted, but this might be the last time I see you. To with a say goodbye! Adios! Bonne nuit! And see you in hell!" I stood up and walked away from his table.I felt so badass for doing that.<br>He took my arm and held me in place. "who are you?  
>Gosh 10th is determined. Time to tease him.<br>"I'm Ginger and your not!" I exclaimed, sticking out my tongue.  
>"what? What!" 10th's voice got higher with each what. It was hilarious.<br>"oi! Who do you think you are?" Rose asked  
>"well I think I am me" I answered<br>"what?" she asked  
>I smiled.<br>I turn to the doctor an nod. "pleasure seeing you" I said "and..." I lean in close to him "don't forget the past but  
>look to the future."<br>"who are you and what do you mean by that?"  
>I zip my lips. "can't say" I walk back to amy's table.<br>"Amy," I say "let's go for a walk"  
>She nods and we go to a park and walk around, sipping our drinks. She sits down on a bench and sighs.<br>I sit down next to her "it's ok Amy"  
>She looks at me with a grave expression "do you actually believe what you just said?"<br>I frown and sigh "hell no"

"I thought so" she said with a frown and sigh.  
>Children were playing on the play ground in thedistance, a slight wind ran through my hair. I closed my eyes and breathed, trying to collect myself.I opened my eyes and saw Amy take a gun out of her purse and fingered it.<br>I looked at the weapon in shock.  
>"Amy, don't, please"<br>"I can't live without him! I just cant!" she said crying  
>"neither am I, but I'm not going to kill myself over it!"<br>"you don't understand _"  
>"I don't? Ive known him much less"<br>"I've known him my whole life, waiting... And now he is gone I have nothing!"  
>"Amy, he want you to have a long happy life!"<br>"that's impossible!" she stared at her wedding ring  
>"nothing is impossible"<br>"this one thing is"  
>Holding the gun to her head, she fired. Moving quickly, I moved the gun and the bullet hit me square in the chest.<br>Amy looked at me in shock.  
>I was clutching my chest, blood staining my light blue Tshirt, spreading like a flower blossoms. I could feel one of my hearts was shot and the pain was incredible.<br>I was crying, for the first time in awhile, tears of pain and not sadness.  
>A bystander had called 911 and an ambulance came.<br>I was strapped to a stretcher, a breathing mask pressed over my mouth. Everyone was looking fuzzy. A paramedic asked me questions, but my mouth couldn't corroperate, and the taste of blood filled my mouth.  
>"stay with us kid, we are almost to the hospital" I head but it sounded very far away.<br>The dizzyness had turned dark and everything disappeared.


	21. Wake up, Smell the Regeneration

Part 21: wakeup, smell the regeneration

I woke up, my vision hazy at best, people blurred, I couldn't tell them apart. I rubbed my eyes, thinking it was just sleep still in my eyes. Things were alittle clearer now. Takin in my surroundings, I found I was in a hospital room, the sterile white walls enclosed me, beeping equipment around the room. Freaking out I took a deep breath, but it hurt!  
>Lifting the neck of my hospital gown, I gazed at my chest, bandages were wrapped over my right breast and chest area. I was worried... What happened? I was shot I think. Breathing was very uncomfortable and tedious.<br>I saw a button near my bed, to press to see a doctor or something, at least that's what it is for in tv shows. I pressed the button, a few minutes later a doctor came into the room, looking at me as if I was an animal in a cage.  
>"what's going on?" I asked unsure and alittle dazed<br>"you were shot in the heart it seems"  
>"yeah and it's not beating!" I said afraid.<br>"your ummmm extra heart was un-nesasary. We took the bullet out of it and sewed it up but you didn't respond well to the medication or blood transfusions"  
>I was really freaking out now. Taking my left hand, a made it into a fist and started hitting my right heart area. The doctor looked at me as if I was crazy. My fist was getting blood on it before he had the sense to call nurses to stop me.<br>"calm down" the nurse said  
>"torchwood! Im with torchwood! How dare you! Call torchwood!"<br>They must have thought I was insane, but good old sleeping gas knocked me out, well I think it's sleeping gas because everything got fuzzy and cozy.  
>Waking up I was in a different hospital room, my breathing still shallow. I could feel my feeble left heart fighting hard to keep me alive, and losing. I got up and ran to the door, it was locked. Damn it.<br>I pounded on the door but u didn't have alot of energy to keep it up.  
>"torchwood! " I exhaled "they know me!" I breath in, sharp pains on my heart "torchwood!"<br>The door opened and jack was standing there, in his blue military coat. "you called?" he asked with a smile. Then when he saw me, his eyes grew wide.  
>"_!" he exclaimed.<br>"hi jack" I said weakly.  
>I grabbed the doorframe, my other hand clutching my chest. My left heart pounded, so much so that I could feel it. I felt weak and light headed. He still looked at me with shock. My hair fell over my eyes, but I couldn't take my hands off my support without risking falling. A nurse walked past the room, looking in while still walking. I looked at her, making eye contact. She looked down immediately. I grabbed jack's shirt and dragged him into the room, closing the door. That action drained alot of my energy and I found myself more weak, as my left heart hammered on weakly.<br>"ok _, tell me what's up." he demanded.  
>I must have looked like I was about to pass out because he then grabbed my shoulders to keep me from falling.<br>"well jack," I exhaled "only one of my hearts is working." he had an expression of shock on his face again. I made a fist with my left hand and wrapped my right hand over it. I then proceeded to hit the right side of my chest like previously. I'm not sure if I was doing this to prove a point, or a failed attempt at restarting my silent heart. "and my other heart is failing quickly" I continued.  
>"then you can just regenerate!"<br>I shook my head. "Both hearts have to be working. Right now that..." I stopped pounding my chest, blood covering the right chest area of my hospital gown, the sharp pains I felt were not promising. "... That is not happening" I finished after a minute of pain.  
>He was scared for me. "I'm not going to let you die" he finally said.<br>"I need to get out of the hospital"  
>"done" he took my hand and led me out of the hospital, showing his torchwood ID to whoever questioned him. "anything else?"<br>I blinked and from the corner of my eye, I could see regeneration energy float away into thin air.

Regeneration must be starting.

Good, so I'm not dead.

I started running, feeling my heart pounding. I got down the block when jack caught up to me. I was gasping for breath alittle bit.  
>"your getting alittle slow" he said jokingly<br>"the one heart that is working is failing jack, cut me some slack." I turned to run again but he grabbed my arm. I turn my head to him  
>"jack!" I exclaimed<br>He saw my eyes. " your eyes aren't blue!"  
>"really? What color then?"<br>"brown" he said  
>"ok so I am starting to regenerate"<br>"_ I saw a regeneration scare, regeneration is not like that"  
>I breathed in. "well only one heart is working, so it is probably a slower process." I saw regeneration energy float away from the corner of my eye again. I could feel my hair grow quickly out of my scalp. People on the street were looking at me funny.<br>I started to run. I was pretty sure Dan's house wasn't too far away. I just needed to get there before my internal organs started to change, that would be painful.  
>"_! wait up!"<br>I tried to say I couldn't wait but my vocal cords must be reworking themselves, so I was left mute at the moment. So I waited for him.  
>"_, stop running!" he said<br>I shook my head. I really needed to get out of the public area.  
>"say something _" he said worried.<br>I opened my mouth only to have a swirl of regeneration energy come from it.  
>"shit!" he said and tried to drag me away from the public area:<br>My feet felt anchored to the ground, not responding to me. My shoes felt tight as i got feeling back to my feet. I quickly pulled off my converse, now holding them by the laces while seeing another burst of regeneration energy come from my mouth. I started to run, my new feet carrying me.  
>"turn right" jack said, following me.<br>I turn right and find myself in an office of some kind. A man in a suit was at the desk, filling out paperwork. "yes?" he asked  
>I felt like my insides were being turned upside-down and inside out. Not a pleasant feeling. I felt the disgusting hospital food make it's way up my throat. Running to the nearby trashcan I threw up. Great! Just great! First regenerating now throwing up. A burn in my throat from my upchuck lingered. The taste of throwup and stomach acid filled my mouth. Ick.<br>The man in the suit stared at me, a girl with no shoes, eyes and hair out of place with the rest of her body, and that had just thrown up."are you alright! " he exclaimed  
>I nod, "you see my stomach must be changing and it probably can't do that with undigested food in it" I said then stopped talking. My vocal cords changed! My voice defiantly different. Peaceful, I liked it. Jack, who was running into the building, would probably hear a difference.<br>More regeneration energy came from my mouth as I felt my insides being change. What a pain this is, each cell changing one by one instead of instantaneously. On a plus side, my other heart was beating again!

On the down side, the regeneration energy had hit my brain, driving me into near unconsciousness.


	22. Regeneration State of Mind

Regeneration is like dying in a way.  
>You do see you life flash before your eyes and there is a light<br>involved.

_A little girl, around five years of age, walks around her _  
><em>backyard. She looks at her locket, not knowing the people in the picture or the <em>  
><em>odd writing on the outside. She always knew she was odd. Other children her age <em>  
><em>couldn't master French or know the times tables. The doctors always looked at <em>  
><em>her funny when listening to her heart beat. The little girl knew she was adopted <em>  
><em>without Mary even telling her. 'Mary is blond with blue eyes' she thought while <em>  
><em>looking at her course brown hair. Walking to the front of her yard, she sees a <em>  
><em>man running past her house.<em>  
><em>He was tall and fast. With brown windswept hair <em>  
><em>and a brown tench coat and blue suit. She could have sworn she had seen him <em>  
><em>before yet she had never seen that man in her life. She pondered asking for his <em>  
><em>name, but he ran right past her, not blinking an eye at the supposed normal <em>  
><em>child playing in her yard.<em>

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_She was twelve. In _  
><em>her plaid school skirt, button-down shirt and accessorized with a backpack full <em>  
><em>of heavy books. Her brown hair was pulled back in a long braid that reached <em>  
><em>down to the middle of her back. Mascara coated her eyelashes, eyeshadow dusted <em>  
><em>her eyelids. Her cellphone vibrated.<em>  
><em>Picking up her phone she seemed pleased <em>  
><em>by who was calling her.<em>  
><em>"hey girl!" she said<em>  
><em>"hey hey! I have the eggs!" <em>  
><em>said another, her voice sounding far off, sounds of a grocery store in the <em>  
><em>distant background.<em>  
><em>"is your reception off?" the girl asked, <em>  
><em>puzzled. <em>  
><em>"no, it must be on your line" the other stated. "anyway, I'm on my <em>  
><em>way. Later"<em>  
><em>"ok bye Melissa" the girl sighed.<em>  
><em>She walked the street, <em>  
><em>heading to a house. She sat down her backpack on the side walk and waited. A few <em>  
><em>minutes later Melissa showed up, her hands full of plastic bags containing <em>  
><em>cartons of eggs. <em>  
><em>"payback?" she said<em>  
><em>The girl nods "he deserves <em>  
><em>it"<em>  
><em>Melissa hands the girl a carton of eggs. "then let out your pain <em>  
><em>girl!" <em>  
><em>They both chucked eggs at the house until they only had one more <em>  
><em>carton left.<em>  
><em>"I got to go, homework" melissa said<em>  
><em>The girl nods, still <em>  
><em>throwing eggs.<em>  
><em>A man,with short dark brown hair and a leather jacket, swiftly <em>  
><em>walked up to her, grabbing her hand, which was in mid-throw. <em>  
><em>She looked <em>  
><em>down, mascara running down her face, ashamed she was caught.<em>  
><em>He released her <em>  
><em>hand. "21st century children!" he sighed "when will they learn!"<em>  
><em>The girl <em>  
><em>grabbed her backpack and ran to her own house, leaving the angry man to reflect <em>  
><em>something she didn't understand, it was like he has speaking out of <em>  
><em>time. <em>  
><em>She turned around, the man was no longer there, but a blue police box <em>  
><em>was. She still had the egg in her hand, and deciding by frustration, She threw <em>  
><em>the egg at the blue police box, before storming <em>  
><em>away. <em>

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I felt my whole body changing. Time past  
>differently, seconds for Jack and Ianto is like minutes, hours even for my<br>changing mind. And screw comparing my selves. New me, different me. And it's  
>ok.<br>I could feel the regeneration energy stop changing my body but still  
>changing my mind. The best I can compare the feeling to is drinking five<br>caffeinated drinks. Because my body was literally pulsing with  
>energy.<p>

Goodbye old me, as I saw a flash of light temperarally stop my  
>senses.<p>

I opened my eyes having a new perspective in life. 


	23. Roses are the Sweetest Smell

Ianto stood staring at me, Jack laughing alittle. I roll my eyes and don't pay  
>him any mind. I look down at my now too small clothes. Not only did I gain about<br>five inches in height, but my clothes were, well pretty much pajamas, from being  
>in the hospital.<br>"thanks for helping jack." I said as I turned to go out of  
>the hub.<br>"where are you going!" he asked, concerned probably  
>"shopping"<br>I smirked "I need new clothes"  
>"with what?" he asked<br>"I didn't say I would  
>be spending money; I'm going to look in the tardis." I walked outside before he<br>could stop me. Taking a deep breath, I smiled. It was nice to be able to  
>properly breath again. Before jack could follow me, I broke into a run.<br>I  
>ran to dan's house in a few nminutes. I had kinda lost my house key, so I picked<br>the lock.  
>"_?" Phil said, seeing me.<br>"no," I said sarcastically, "I'm  
>just a random person"<br>I must have been a sight to see, in a hospital gown  
>alittle too small, covered in blood, knotted hair from running. Whatever. I<br>walked into the tardis.  
>I hadn't seen the control room of the tardis in<br>ages! It's was just the same, blinking lights and all. I tried not to look at  
>everything, memories were just to painful. I ran to the wardrobe room and looked<br>around. No one had been in here since dad had died. Sighing, I see a blue shirt  
>and knee length floral skirt layed out on a chair. There was a note to go with<br>then. Picking it up, I read it.

Dearest_,  
>Please do not fret<br>about regenerating. I saw you in your current regeneration and know that you  
>love, or will love rather, this outfit.<br>Love, the doctor

I stared at  
>the note... So not only will I be continually stalked by my dad's different<br>forms, BUT he knew he was going to die if he layed out my outfit for me to  
>find!<br>Sobbing, I put on the outfit and thought it looked super cute! I found  
>a thin, brown fashion belt and put that on also, along with cute sperrys. I<br>combed my hair, unknotting it, then stared into the mirror. My brown hair fell  
>down to mid-back, my eyes could be considered a dark chocolate color. I twisted<br>my hair into two braids and smile. I stared at the note again and then hid it in  
>a pair of boots. I didn't want to see it, yet I didn't quite want to throw it<br>away.

I reconnected myself and stepped out of the tardis. Of course Dan  
>was waiting for me, but so was Amy. She was waiting on the couch, sipping<br>tea.  
>"_!" dan exclaimed, wrapping me up in a hug.<br>"hi dan" I manages  
>to say while in a bone breaking hug.<br>"I was worried sick!" he said,"Amy said  
>you were taken to the hospital but they didn't let me visit."<br>I nod.  
>I<br>looked at Amy. Of course she didn't recognize me, but inferred I had  
>regenorated. She looked in horrible shape. She was definatly sad, odviously. But<br>it looked like she had tried to kill herself several times more, to no  
>success.<br>"Luke called, several times." Dan said to me.  
>I nod. "i'll go<br>talk to him then. "  
>He sighed. "please don't run away again"<br>"I never run  
>away! I just run!" with that, I walked out of the door and ran to Luke's<br>house.  
>I knock and he comes to the door.<br>"yes?" he asked. He didn't  
>recognize me.<br>I hug him, he hugs back.  
>"_?" he inquired, unsure<br>I smile and nod. "I regenerated. Still me though."  
>"I figured that much" he was<br>smiling also. He held my hand and we walked to the park. I told him everything  
>that happened to me. He was shocked, but not surprised. "you get in too much<br>trouble" he smiled  
>"perhaps" I responded "not my fault" I stuck my tongue<br>out.  
>We sat talking for hours, my stomach felt like it had butterflies in it,<br>I tried to keep from blushing when he talked to me. He picked a rose from a  
>nearby bush and handed it to me. I blush a deep red.<br>This time I was the one  
>that kissed him.<p> 


	24. If there's a will

I skipped back to Dan's house, hours after I ran from it. As I skipped, I hummed  
>Taylor Swift songs to myself, smelling my rose every few seconds. I couldn't<br>stop smiling. It occurred to me. This was the first time I have really smiled in  
>awhile. I felt like like I could walk on clouds and not have a worry in the<br>world. Of course that feeling when I walked into the house and saw Dan and  
>Alison reading a paper together.<br>The paper looked both new and old, crumpled  
>and with tear stains dotted across it. I try to sneak to "my" room, but a creaky<br>floor board gives away my location.  
>"_?" Dan inquired, turning around to<br>see me.  
>Damn. "yes?" I respond.<br>"we found dad's will..." Alison  
>began.<br>Dan continued "... He left you the Tardis"  
>I was in disbelief.<br>"but why?"  
>Dan and Alison were hundreds of years older than me, yet they<br>didn't get the Tardis... Some things just don't add up.  
>"I'm not sure" Dan<br>answered.  
>"you can have it" I said, not looking at them in the eyes. " too<br>many bad memories"  
>Alison sighed "same"<br>She walked out of Dan's  
>house.<br>I heard something outside, something besides Alison, and I ran after her.

* * *

><p>Alicia here! sorry I havent been posting in awhile. Also sorry this chapter is short. I'v been writing one shots lately but then I remembered my fanfiction! please read and review. and yes, I have much planned :)<p> 


End file.
